Unspoken Pasts
by PhantomsChandeliers
Summary: <html><head></head>Prequel to Unforgettable. The story of how Ezekiel came into the lives of the Earl Taylor, and Sebastian Michaelis. Warning: some gore, boyxboy, references to past abuse</html>
1. Chapter 1

I barely survived the past night in this cage; more pointing, more laughter, more pain. I honestly cannot remember the last time my master decided to feed me. I've even forgotten my surname, but thankfully I can remember my first. It's been nine years since anyone other than myself has used that name, I'm always called by some foul profanity now. Nine years since I was taken from my parents, nine years since everything in my life slipped and collided with the bottom of a mountain. Now I sit here, another pitiful display in MacMillan's Freak Show. I have never even seen my own reflection, so I am not aware of what I am doing here in the first place. I can't be that different. I don't remember my parents ever shunning me, or try to hide me, so why am I here?

I stared outside my cage through a small window. I sighed. There was nothing outside of this Hell that I haven't been looking at for the past several years.

"What in blazes are you looking at, you filthy pig!?" MacMillan, the ringmaster, howled. He was a disgusting man. He was always drinking, smoking, and doing things I would never dare speak of. MacMillan cracked his whip, hardly missing my head. I flinched. Then, I curled up in the nearest corner and waited for his next move.

"Why can't I just collapse and perish?" I thought. "I am even lower than a slave, according to the master! There is no point in my being here." The whip cracked again. I looked up for a brief moment to see how the others were faring before I covered my head. They were all asleep.

"You keep this up I won't feed you tomorrow," MacMillan snarled, showing his decaying, yellow teeth. He thankfully returned his attention to that foul cigar that he always carried with him. Suddenly, the sound of horse hooves neared.

"He scheduled another show this early!? That fiend!" I nearly burst into tears as the horse-drawn carriage came to a stop.

"What now?" the master growled impatiently while he stormed away to see what the newcomers wanted.

"Nobles," I growled and spit on the floor of my cage. The ringmaster would always put me through more pain whenever nobles came along to squeeze extra money out of them. Of course, they cooperated without a second thought. MacMillan was talking to a middle-aged, well-dressed man. The carriage the nobleman had come out of was a deep emerald green with wheels and a frame the color of gold. Gold was the ringmaster's favorite thing other than my screams of pain…

A handsome, young man soon stepped out of the carriage and stood next to the man that looked like he would be his father. He was followed by a middle-aged woman dressed in a violet gown with white trimmings. I crawled closer to the window to get a better look at them. The young man, who honestly couldn't be much older than me, looked exactly like the boy who had stumbled upon the last show accidentally. I stared, horrified as the four of them drew nearer.

The young man had shoulder-length ebony hair,a fair face, tall, slender figure, and ironically kind amber eyes that somehow calmed me. He wore a black tail coat, with a vest and white shirt underneath. The older man was blond with green eyes, in similar clothing to the younger man standing beside him. The woman with them had long, dark hair that was neatly arranged in a braid, and amber eyes.

"Are you positive that is the same boy, Adrian?" she whispered to the young man.

"Yes Mother, there is no way anyone can forget those eyes," he answered calmly. His mother nodded.

"So, what exactly are you here for?" my master pressed impatiently. Adrian laughed. All four of them stopped in front of me, my master smirking. I stared at them, backing away, nearly quaking.

"How much do you want for him?" Adrian asked my master. My eyes widened and I stared at the young man. The blonde man raised an eyebrow. "Father, if you saw what I did last night, you would do the same," I barely made out what Adrian whispered. His father nodded subtly.

"Well, he's pretty dull. He just lies in his cage, talks to himself…" my master grunted. "One hundred pounds, just get him off my hands," he growled. I saw him take the keys to my cage from his trouser pocket. Adrian's father was counting the money he needed. He obviously assumed he would have needed more than a hundred pounds. I looked back at Adrian, who was smiling at me. I allowed myself to smile back, despite the still-lingering apprehension.

"Here it is, sir. One hundred pounds," the older man handed the money to my master. MacMillan took the money, tossed the keys carelessly, and walked away. Adrian triumphantly snatched the keys out of midair. I stared, thoroughly impressed. Most nobles I have seen were not capable of doing such a thing. Adrian cast a glance at my old master, who was drinking scotch straight from the bottle. The young man rolled his eyes and unlocked my cage.

"Adrian, be careful," his mother told him. He opened the cage door, his father watching quietly.

"Can you stand on your own?" he asked softly. I swallowed hard. I struggled to my feet, only to stagger forward, and collapse. I felt two steady hands catch me. I stood again, with their support. I looked up to see Adrian frowning.

"I've displeased him already…" I thought anxiously. Adrian and his father assisted me out of my cage and to the carriage, Adrian's mother close behind.

"Do you have a name?" Adrian murmured once I was seated on the red velvet seats of the carriage.

"E-Ezekiel…" I stuttered.

"Welcome to the Taylor house," he smiled.

I slept most of the ride to the manor. In my old life, sleep had been a rare delicacy that hopefully came twice a week. I spent most nights talking to myself, with horrific memories flashing before me. I felt a hand gently shake me awake.

"Ezekiel, wake up," a soft, gentle voice murmured.

"Father..?" I mumbled in confusion. I opened my eyes to see Adrian and his mother leaning over me, concerned. "What happened?" I mumbled, half-concious.

"You started shaking uncontrollably," Adrian's mother whispered.

"Oh… The nightmares came back," I explained in a whisper. They both frowned, Adrian's eyes lighting up with sympathy.

"Come along now, Ezekiel" his father said, holding out his hand to assist me. I stood, my legs as shaky as a newborn foal's, and allowed the Taylors to help me out of the carriage.

The manor was an enormous white house with a green roof that sat on top of the three-story building. There were gorgeous trees and flowers surrounding the building, spaced perfectly to avoid obscuring the view of the manor. There was even a small lake to the left of it. The inside of the house was just as marvelous as the front. There was a huge, crystal chandelier in the entrance. There were family portraits on the nearest walls, and a pale, blue wallpaper. A red Persian rug decorated the dark, wooden floors.

I had never seen such an elegant home, so it was impossible for me to conceal my shock. A woman dressed like a maid with blonde hair tied back in a bun and blue eyes greeted us.

"Oh my! He's a mess!" she exclaimed. Adrian put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from tensing. "I'll take him upstairs, and clean the poor boy up," she suggested. Master Taylor nodded. I hesitantly separated from Adrian and followed the maid upstairs to an elegant bathroom. "My name is Sarah," she said kindly. "You have a name, don't you?" I nodded.

"Ezekiel," I murmured anxiously.

"That is a wonderful name! You are blessed not to have a name as average as mine," her expression saddened.

"I like your name…" I said shyly. Sarah smiled.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she was smiling again. Sarah turned the faucet for a large, porcelain bathtub and filled it with warm water. My eyes widened. There was something strangely familiar about this… Suddenly, I felt my torn, filthy rags being taken from me. I nearly shrieked.

After the bath, I stared in shock at the pale, glowing skin that belonged to me. Now I saw why I was put into the freak show. It was my pure, white hair, two different-colored eyes, and the faint glow emanating from my skin. I dismissed the thought, instead focusing on the new clothes and room I was given by these wonderful people. The Taylors even allowed me to eat with them. For the first time, I actually felt like a human being rather than an animal.

I lie in bed, half asleep. I take in my surroundings one last time, before being engulfed by a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master, it's time to wake up," I murmured. Adrian's eyes blinked open and he stared up at me. "Good morning, my lord," I said softly.

"'Morning," he covered his face and yawned.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I tried," Adrian groaned.

"Come now, you need to get ready," I told him.

"Sometimes I forget who the younger one is," he smiled, sitting up. I chuckled and nodded. I handed him his clothes and left to reorganize the restroom directly beside my master's bedroom. After a few weeks of recovering from my old life, I was now Adrian's butler at the Taylor manor. I am paid, but the weekly amount is not official yet.

When Adrian finished washing and dressing, I followed him downstairs to the dining room. The floor was covered by a scarlet rug, with elegantly carved, dark, wooden chairs and a table. This morning the cook had prepared eggs and sausages for breakfast. Over the past few weeks here, I have noticed that Adrian doesn't eat much, leaving his parents concerned for his health. Yet he appears to be perfectly fine.

"Mother, Father, I am going for a walk in London," Adrian decided after he had finished eating.

"Alright, just be careful, and bring Ezekiel," his mother answered.

"Make sure to return by this afternoon," his father, the earl, added. Adrian nodded and walked swiftly to the door, gesturing for me to follow.

We spent fifteen minutes in the carriage until we reached London. The streets were busy, as to be expected on a Wednesday morning. Children were staring at toys the Funtom Company had recently released through shop windows. Men and women were out shopping, or going to work. I checked my pocket watch as my master and I loitered through the busy streets. The watch read 9:16, so we had plenty of time.

"Where do you plan on going, my lord?" I asked, looking at Adrian. He shrugged. As we moved farther down the street, the surrounding area became quieter. There was a strange scent in the air that reminded me of when I was a small child…

"Mother, Father! Look!" I giggled gleefully, holding up a tiny caterpillar that was crawling on my fingers.

"My, that's a lovely little creature! Where did you find it, dear?" my mother asked tenderly, with a smile. She bent down to kiss my forehead and stroke the tiny creature's head with one finger.

"I found it crawling on a book in my room!" I exclaimed. My father smiled, and picked me up. He never said much, but his eyes told us everything.

"We should take it back to its home," my mother cooed.

"Okay!" I shouted gleefully. My father carried me outside with my mother following close behind. He knelt down so I could reach the grass. I laughed as the caterpillar slowly crawled off my hand into a small buttercup.

"Ezekiel, are you alright?" Adrian was staring at me, clearly concerned, with a tense hand on my shoulder. I was frozen in place.

"My apologies, Master, a memory came to me," I admitted. "Who is that..?" I asked, looking across the empty street at an extravagantly dressed boy with a top hat and cane. His left eye was a deep blue, and the right eye was covered by an eyepatch. His hair was also a deep blue, covering part of his face.

"That is Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Funtom Company, and my distant cousin. Why do you ask?" Adrian explained.

"His butler…" I murmured.

The man standing beside Ciel Phantomhive was very tall, had a thin face with angular features, dark red eyes, and nearly wild black hair. He was clad in a tail-coat, white gloves, and dress suits. Now he was staring straight at me. The familiarity of his features startled me. Earl Phantomhive turned to his butler, and then looked in the same direction, probably to see what he was staring at.

"That can't be…" I thought. Master Adrian and I tried to leave, until we heard a voice rise,

"Stop them, Sebastian!"

"Sebastian..?" I froze at the sound of that name.

"Yes, my lord," the man standing beside Ciel answered. He lunged towards me, but I leapt aside.

"Ezekiel!" Adrian shouted. His eyes were wild with panic. Sebastian lunged towards me a second time, but caught me when I tried to slip past him. He tackled me to the street, pinning me to the stone pavement by my shoulders. Ciel crossed the street, blocking Adrian from me.

"Finish him!" Ciel ordered. I stared at his buter, wide-eyed. A crowd had begun to gather. The butler didn't move, he just stared at me. "What are you looking at?" Ciel muttered coldly.

"Bloody Hell, what is going on here!?" Adrian screamed, shoving Ciel aside. A few people grabbed onto my master's shoulders to hold him back. I could hear him swearing, along with everyone else's confused murmurs.

"Was he found guilty of a crime addressed to the Phantomhives by the Queen?" some asked.

I swallowed hard and looked away from the older male. Normally, I would have ripped someone's throat out for attacking me, but something held me back.

"Sebastian, I ordered you to finish him!" Ciel muttered in frustration. Sebastian turned my head so my panic-stricken eyes met his. His dark, red eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ezekiel..?" he murmured.

"Father..?" my eyes widened. It really was him… My father sat up and embraced me. "He survived!" I thought ecstatically, returning the embrace.

"Sebastian… What on Earth are you..?" Ciel's voice trailed off.

"My son… I thought I lost you…" he smiled a bit. The crowd relaxed and returned to their business. Ciel stared. I nearly missed the Earl murmur,

"So that's why there are traces of demon in him, he's not after my lost soul after all." My father and I separated and stood beside our masters. Adrian scowled at Ciel. "My apologies, Lord Adrian Taylor, I had mistaken your butler for an assassin," Ciel said smoothly. My master laughed at this, clearly finding the thought of me being an assassin hilarious. I couldn't help but smirk, causing my father to chuckle.

We somehow wound up having the Earl Phantomhive and his butler as guests.

"What are you serving?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Earl Grey," I replied calmly. Ciel laughed. Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Sebastian serves me the same tea,"he explained. I smiled, nodded politely, and poured him some tea before I left. I checked my watch again. It was 4:43. I quickly informed my father before going to clean my master's study. The Earl Taylor's health was beginning to show signs of failing, so Adrian began taking charge more frequently out of necessity. His parents were also away frequently to meet with more noble families to find Adrian a new fiance. His last fiance died of pneumonia the previous year. The thought upsets my master greatly since they were close friends as children. I have noticed that he seems to get depressed and distant whenever his parents mentioned marriage. I despise seeing my master depressed, but I guess it cannot be helped. I sighed and put down the book I was dusting.

"You think too much," I growled at myself, scowling. "I finally get to see my father again, yet I still feel like something is missing," I muttered under my breath.

A carriage took the Earl Phantomhive and Sebastian at 5:20. My master had once again requested dinner in his study, so I had that arranged. My master has been taking dinner in his study very frequently lately. He's also been calling for me to stay. He also often opens his mouth to speak to me, but turns away almost immediately.

It is now 6:05. I brought my master his dinner, but he primarily stared at it.

"This meal doesn't please you, my lord?" I asked.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not hungry," he asked. "Please stop calling me that," Adrian sighed, staring blankly at the wall. He hardly ever made eye contact with me anymore.

"My lord-"

"Yes, that," he interrupted. "Stop calling me that when my parents aren't around," he murmured.

"Yes… Adrian," I answered. He smiled a bit at the sound of his name. I smiled a little as well.

"Please return that while I prepare for bed," Adrian yawned. I nodded, and left with his unfinished meal. The bell soon rang for me to come up to his bedroom. I hurried over.

"What do you need, Adrian?" I asked, closing the door behind me. His voice trembled once he answered,

"Ezekiel… Stay with me…"


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing I remembered was collapsing on the floor and being surrounded by blackness. I opened my eyes to see Adrian's bedroom, dimly lit by a single candle. I sat up quickly and looked around. Adrian rushed over and pushed me back down, gently.

"It happened again," he whispered. "I think you had a flashback or a seizure."

"I think you're right. How long have I been unconscious for?" I murmured.

"About five minutes. That is a great improvement from last time," Adrian said in a low voice, still preventing me from sitting up.

"Why are we talking so quietly?" I suppressed a chuckle.

"If my parents heard you in my room at this hour, they would get the wrong idea," Adrian laughed quietly. I bit my lip to keep from laughing with him. Though I did notice a sad flicker in his eyes.

"Master… I mean, Adrian, why am I in your bed..?" I whispered.

"I figured it was better than the floor in your state," Adrian whispered back. He looked away for a moment. I briefly wondered why my master was behaving so oddly around him. I was his butler, after all. He shouldn't be uncomfortable around me.

"Well, thank you," I smiled reassuringly at the heir. "He's been acting stranger than usual since he asked me to stay the night," I thought. "What's going on?"

I slept in Adrian's room since I was still exhausted from the flashback or seizure I had that night. When I woke up the next morning, I saw Adrian sleeping on a small, velvet couch a few feet to the right of his bed. I sat up in his bed, turned slowly so my feet touched the floor, and stood. My head did not feel as if it were spinning, so I began to walk towards the couch. Thankfully, I still felt fine. Once I was close enough, I gently lifted Adrian from the couch. Then, I slowly and carefully walked back to his bed and lay him down. I glanced at him for a moment. For once he seemed content.

I cleaned up my master's bedroom, and then returned to my own bedroom. There I changed from my nightclothes into the suit I was required to wear while I am working. For the first time I noticed it looked much like my father's. The only differences were the family crests, and that my suit had crimson trims around the sleeves, lapels, and collar. I looked towards the mirror in my bedroom, raised my arm to lift the rag, and hesitated. Deciding against uncovering the mirror, I sighed and walked away.

Not long after, the bell rang from my master's study. I was nearly running down the halls of the manor, narrowly avoiding crashing into the maid. Her eyes widened, and strands of her blond hair fell in front of her face.

"Ezekiel, what is the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing Sarah," I replied. "I just feel compelled to hurry." Sarah nodded. I flashed her a quick smile before starting down the hall again.

About a minute later, I was in front of the study door. I knocked quietly.

"Come in," Adrian sighed. I stepped inside the room and shut the door behind me, suddenly extremely self-conscious. I covered the left side of my face without thinking.

"I apologise for being late, Adrian," I murmured.

"Don't be, you're fine. Why are you covering your face?" Adrian answered quietly. I stared at my feet, tried to refrain from blushing, and started to turn the door knob.

"Ezekiel," Adrian called from his desk. I froze. My master put down his work and started towards me. I stiffened instantly. He removed my hand from the door, and shut it. "Why must you always cover your face?" he asked. I didn't answer. I just moved my hand away from him to cover the other half of my face. Adrian grasped my wrists firmly to move my hands away from my face. I stared at him wide-eyed. "Ezekiel..?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know why I cover my face…" I stuttered. I began to sweat. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I thought.

"Well, stop it. You have no reason to cover your face," Adrian said gently. He smiled, gingerly embracing me.

Suddenly, we heard a terrified shriek coming from the living room.

"Mother!" Adrian shouted. He let go of me, and bolted to the source of the scream. I followed. Another piercing scream followed shortly after we left the room.

Within moments, we were in the living room. There were flecks of scarlet blood all over the room, over-stimulating my senses. Adrian's mother lay dead on the rug, not far from a man's feet. Adrian froze. His eyes were wide with shock, and he was trembling. In front of us stood Grady, one of the three men that worked for MacMillan. I snarled, my eyes turning crimson.

"Stop him!" Adrian's father shouted, rushing to the room as fast as he could.

"Ezekiel, kill him. _Now_," Adrian said in a low, vicious growl.

"Yes, my lord," I smirked, grabbing a few knife-like objects from the table, and threw them across the room at Grady's head. He looked up from his gruesome kill just in time for the weapons to strike him between his eyes. He collapsed instantly, dead.

Adrian got over his shock, collapsing onto his knees beside his mother, weeping. I silently rested a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Dispose of that sad excuse for a man at once," he choked out softly.

"Of course, my lord," I bowed, grabbing Grady's corpse to dispose of that swine.

I returned to MacMillan's freak show with Grady's corpse, knowing full well what I wanted to do with it. There, I crudely dismantled the corpse, and left the pieces in front of MacMillan's caravan. After that was done, I hastily returned to my grieving master.

Once I arrived, the Undertaker had just left with the corpse of Adrian's mother to prepare it for burial. Adrian and his father were standing side by side, staring at the bloodstained rug.

"Ezekiel, I will make sure to generously reward you for terminating the killer," Adrian's father said.

"There is no need, Earl Taylor, I am more than happy to follow my masters' orders," I answered honestly, kneeling on the floor in front of them.

"I will be taking dinner in my study," Adrian sighed, tears still evident in his eyes. He then left the room. I nodded, rose, and followed. Earl Taylor sighed, calling for his butler, obviously needing help with the loss of his wife.

At around 5:30, Adrian rang the bell for me to come to his bedroom. When I arrived, he was outside reading on the small balcony beside his room.

"What do you need, master?" I asked.

"Company," he sighed. "Company from someone that is not human." My eyes widened. Adrian smirked slightly. "Don't ask me how I know, you told me everything a few nights ago," he chuckled.

"E-everything," for once I was caught off guard.

"Everything," he smirked. "It was quite easy to get out of you," he added. For the first time I felt awkward around my master. "I really wouldn't mind hearing it again, I do need a distraction," Adrian looked up from his book, directly into my eyes. I blushed and looked away, trying to hide it. Adrian stood, leaving the balcony, held onto my wrist, and led me inside his room. He locked both doors. "Please, tell me again," he smiled slightly. I nodded, hoping to distract him from what happened to his mother.

"Well, my father, Sebastian, is a demon, and my mother was an angel," I started. Adrian and I sat beside each other on his bed. "My mother was one of the highest ranking angels in Heaven, until she fell in love with my know what came next."

"She was banished from Heaven," Adrian finished. I nodded.

"I was born and raised in Wales, until-" Adrian cut me off. I smiled, held onto him, giving in to the light flutter in my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"E-Ezekiel… I'm so sorry… I wasn't thinking…" Adrian apologized after he jerked away from me.

"Shh," I held him gently to calm him. Adrian immediately relaxed, but I could tell he was still troubled. "What is it, master?" I whispered.

"What is going to happen if my father dies? I'll destroy the family… That and I just violated you!" Adrian sighed anxiously. "And I beg of you, please stop calling me "master," it doesn't feel right," he was shaking now.

"My apologies, Adrian, I will stop. Secondly, you will not destroy the family. Third, you did not violate me in any way," I sat up, blushing slightly.

"It didn't bother you..?" Adrian stared at me with a look of shock and disbelief.

"No… It didn't… Is that wrong..?" I said quietly, beginning to back away.

"Not at all. Just don't say anything to anyone. They would not take too kindly to the idea," Adrian explained.

"Why not?" I was getting curious now. English society was quite fascinating, sometimes in a rather annoying way.

"How would I be able to manage the family?" Adrian looked away, abruptly changing the subject. I flinched a little, hoping he didn't notice.

"Ciel managed… I will help you with whatever you need as well, if that is what you wish," I murmured hesitantly.

"Thank you," Adrian whispered with a frail smile. He then sighed, buried his face into the pillow, nearly sobbing. He turned his face away from the pillow for a brief moment. "Could you stay tonight?" he sighed. "I need your company," the heir admitted.

"I understand. I wish I had someone to help me when my mother was murdered… I will stay by your side as long as you wish me to," I answered. My master smiled.

The next morning, Adrian woke me before the sun rose. I blinked up at him, confused. I felt rather fragile, but in a strangely pleasant way.

"First, I didn't think demons needed sleep. Second, remember MacMillan?" Adrian laughed quietly.

"You didn't order me to do anything other than stay by your side, so that is what I did. I also didn't want to lie awake, doing nothing all night," we both laughed a little. "What about that bastard anyway?" I raised an eyebrow. Adrian smirked.

"I got a letter from the Queen ordering that he is to be caught dead or alive. I'd like you to do the honors," Adrian whispered slyly.

"Yes, my lord," I smirked and started to get up. He stopped me, laughing.

"Not now!" Adrian whispered. I faked a pout and nodded.

It was 9:45 that night when Adrian called me to him. Fifteen minutes before the show MacMillan had scheduled for the night. Adrian gave me the letter from Queen Victoria, an extra precaution just in case anyone attempted to stop me. It said that the Queen wanted someone to put an end to his killing sprees and human trafficking.

"Return immediately after disposing of the body. I will be in my bedroom when you return," Adrian murmured. I nodded. Before I left, I remembered to take a few knives from the kitchen.

I stopped in front of a small, run-down theatre, that had only a small parchment sign announcing that the theatre was still in use for a freak show. Then, I heard the sound of a whip cracking, followed by screams.

"Who killed Grady!?" MacMillan shouted. I snarled at his barbaric display. "Who killed him!?" he shouted again. I took one of the kitchen knives I brought from the manor, and crept towards his disgusting scent.

"Pig," I growled to myself in a low voice. I stopped once I was only a few feet away from MacMillan.

"Tell me now you good-for-nothing maggot!" he shrieked. That's when I decided to make my move. I put him in a firm headlock, holding the knife up to his throat.

"I did it," I whispered in his ear. "I killed Grady."

MacMillan's eyes widened.

"E-Ezekiel..? Is that you..?" MacMillan stuttered. I spit in his face.

"Of course it's me, you blundering maggot," I snarled, baring my teeth.

"You can't do this…" he squealed pitifully. I smirked, showing him the letter from Queen Victoria. He attempted to take advantage of me while the knife was somewhat replaced by the letter. I dropped the letter, and pressed the knife harder against his throat, drawing blood as a warning.

"What a pity, the Queen wants you executed for eleven murders that you just-so-happen to be responsible for," I murmur with sarcastic innocence. MacMillan's prisoners were petrified.

"Now," he laughed anxiously. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?" he was trembling now. "You have gotten strong fast, Ezekiel. It's quite impressive." MacMillan ran his hands hesitantly over me, not being very shy about where he touched, to my great discomfort. I compose myself, and smashed his head against the wall, doing my best to ward off the flashbacks that were soon to come.

"Pathetic," I growled, cutting the side of his face with the knife, then returning it to his throat. "Now, would you rather I slit your throat, or tore it out with my teeth?" I muttered coldly. MacMillan opened his mouth to answer, but he wasn't quick enough. I plunged the knife into his throat, his blood gushing out of the wound and his mouth. I carelessly dropped the corpse of my nemisis on the ground, and took the keys to his prisoners' cages. From there, I kicked MacMillan's corpse into the fireplace, and then unlocked the cages.

"Looks like someone has been enjoying themselves," a voice said. Startled, I turned around, only to see my father standing nearby, smirking. "You should return to your master, he is probably worried," Sebastian added.

"You are most likely right," I answered. I handed the cage keys to one of the freed prisoners, and followed my father outside.

"I am very proud of how you dealt with that order, Ezekiel," my father smiled.

"Oh Sebas-chan! Wait for me!" an obnoxious, loud voice called. Sebastian's eyes turned around. A woman, man rather, was running towards us. He had light green eyes, pointed teeth, an insane smile, and long, wild, crimson hair. It clutched my father. Sebastian grimaced.

"Who the fuck is that..?" I tensed. The madman looked at me.

"Sebas-chan! Why is he here!?" he whined. My father sighed.

"Ezekiel, this is the shinigami, Grell Sutcliff. Grell, this is my son, Ezekiel," my father growled in frustration.

"WHAT!? You had a son without me! Sebas-chan!" Grell whined louder.

"Well thank God," I muttered under my breath. Something seemed to dawn on the idiotic shinigami.

"WAIT! Another like Sebas-chan! Take me!" Grell screeched, throwing himself upon me. I froze in shock.

"Grell-" my father started.

"Grell, now isn't a good time. Why don't we wait until we're somewhere private, rather than the streets of London?" I whispered, brushing my lips against Grell's ear. I put my hands on his shoulders and blinked innocently. My father stared, clearly in shock. I winked, and he responded with a small smirk.

"Ah! Okay Ezekiel! My, you're more fun than your father!" Grell announced, leaving. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Are all shinigami this stupid?" I sighed.

"As far as I'm concerned, yes," my father answered. From there we went our separate ways.

"Mew," a tiny sound came from underneath a carved stone table on Adrian's balcony. The sound came again, but slightly louder. I peered under the table to see if anything was there. A tiny calico kitten crouched on the tile floor with its ears flat against the back of its head.

"My, my, what do we have here? A kitten," I whispered with my eyes widening. I picked the helpless creature up and cradled it in my arms. "What a lovely little creature," I cooed. "How did you get all the way up here?" I scratched the top of its head. The kitten purred. I opened the glass door and stepped inside. Adrian stood, ready to attack.

"It's only me," I whispered. The kitten mewled. Adrian smiled, walked over, and played with the kitten's paws.

"You can keep it if you want," Adrian whispered. I smiled and embraced him without dropping the cat.

I woke up at six o'clock in the morning to prepare for guests. I cleaned the library, brought new sheets to the guest bedrooms, and assisted Sarah with the living room.

I woke Adrian about an hour later. Rain, the kitten I found the previous night, was curled up beside him.

"Master, the Phantomhives will be arriving in a few hours," I informed him.

"What are they coming for?" Adrian yawned. When I looked at him, I remembered the way he was shaking and cried himself to sleep last night. I still remember how I felt when my mother was taken from me…

"Mother!" I shrieked.

"Ezekiel, get out of here now!" she called back. A swarm of angry humans and two shinigami surrounded her. My father was frozen. He then rushed to me, lifted me up, and hid me deep in the woods.

"Stay here," he ordered firmly. My father ran back to the cottage, and I attempted to stay where I was, soon giving into the temptation to follow him part of the way. "Francesca!" my father shouted. I stared in horror as my mother was stabbed viciously, and then cut by a shinigami, each one followed by a piercing shriek of pain. I fell to my knees, completely frozen. My father attacked and killed as many of the humans as he could to get to her. She went still. My father froze in horror.

I forced myself back into reality.

"Earl Phantomhive sends his condolences, my lord," I murmur.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll thank them when they arrive," Adrian sighed. Rain mewled and touched her nose to his. Adrian smiled weakly and scratched the top of the kitten's head. Rain purred. I bit my lip and tore my gaze away from them.

"Ezekiel," Adrian started.

"Ezekiel!" an unfortunately familiar voice screeched. Adrian pulled me near him by my sleeve and hid Rain under the sheets. The shinigami, Grell, entered the bedroom through the window. He gasped. I sighed.

"Who is this?" Adrian growled aggressively.

"Grell Sutcliff… He's a shinigami," I muttered.

"What do you want, Grell?" Adrian asked harshly.

"Ezekiel! Why are you with this nobleman!?" Grell whined, trying to pull me away from Adrian. My master struck the shinigami. "You promised we'd meet here!" Grell exclaimed. Adrian stared at me in shock.

"I never said here, and I was just trying to get you out of my hair! Get out, _now_!" I shouted. I shoved the shinigami towards the window.

"Ezekiel!" the shinigami shouted.

"Out, now," I snarled forcibly, shoving the grim reaper out the window. As soon as Grell was out of the manor, I locked the window and the balcony doors. Rain poked her head out from under the sheets, and Adrian's eyes flashed with something like betrayal. I obviously owed him an explanation.

At about 10:30, there was a knock at the front door. I left Adrian and his father, Bartholomew, in the living room. I answered the door. It was of course, the Earl Phantomhive and my father.

"Good morning, Earl Phantomhive. We have been expecting you," I greeted them formally, bowing, and gesturing for them to enter the manor. I shut the door behind them and showed them to the living room.

"Earl Taylor," Ciel greeted Bartholomew, rudely ignoring Adrian. From what I understood the two did not get along very well.

"Earl Phantomhive," my master's father greeted back, ignoring the exclusion of his son, or perhaps not even noticing it. Adrian just stared out the nearby window distantly, ignoring his relative.

"Sebastian, you are dismissed. This is private," Ciel Phantomhive ordered, sitting beside my master. Sebastian left, and I checked with Adrian before following.

My father and I sat alone in the servants' quarters.

"How long are you planning to stay?" I asked. We were both sitting on my bed, staring at the bells, awaiting an order from our masters.

"Earl Phantomhive hasn't decided yet," Sebastian answered. I nodded.

"Grell came for a visit this morning," I informed him.

"Are you alright?" my suddenly panicking father stood, and started to examine me for wounds.

"Father, I'm fine," I gently pushed him away. "Though I doubt he's in one piece since I shoved him out the window," I added.

"Alright, good, that moron tried to kill me with his death scythe the first time I met him in his true form," Sebastian relaxed and sat back down beside me.

"He would have been dead by the time you were down with him if he was mortal," I sighed wistfully. My father chuckled and smirked. Rain soon stepped out from under my bed, which hasn't been slept in for weeks now. My father's eyes widened as he stared at the small kitten. He gently lifted the calico up in his arms. Sebastian pet the kitten's fur, while she purred.

"Does your father know about the kitten?" Sebastian asked.

"He allowed me to keep her," I answered. My father's eyes narrowed with envy.

The bell finally rang at 5:30. My father and I rushed to the library, since that was the bell they had rung, putting Rain on the bed before we left. We burst through the door.

"What's the matter with you two? You can't leave us alone for a couple of hours?" Ciel's face had the ever-so-slight hint of a smile as he spoke. Adrian chuckled, a similar smile decorating his features. My father and I were immediately embarrassed by this fact.

"My apologies, my lord," Sebastian bowed.

"Mine as well," I followed my father's lead. The window suddenly shattered.

"Sebas-chan! Ezekiel! I'm back!" Grell shouted. My eyes widened. Adrian flinched, and reached into his coat pocket to pull out a gun. Ciel did the same. "Ezekiel, did you really think I'd give up so easily?" Grell taunted. The shinigami grabbed a hold of me, and my father went to hit him. He froze once I elbowed Grell in the face. "Ow," the grim reaper whined.

"Again Grell, I don't have time for you!" I sighed.

"You always say that!" Grell whined even louder.

"It's always true!" I retorted, shoving Grell away from my father and I. "Wonderful, you wrinkled my coat. Something else I have to do," I sighed sarcastically.

"What do you want now, shinigami?" the Earl Phantomhive sounded exasperated. Adrian shot at Grell's foot, put away his gun, and left the room. Grell screamed, trying to cling onto my father. I began to follow Adrian without realizing it, while my father held Grell back.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, " Sebastian remarked with a sarcastically polite tone. My father began to drag Grell outside.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell complained. My father rolled his eyes and "escorted" Grell out of the manor. I continued to follow my master after seeing that my father had things under control. Bartholomew stormed past me, shouting about the racket coming from the library. He froze, and stared at his son who was currently sulking down the hallway. Bartholomew soon began coughing. I stopped.

"My lord, you should rest," I told him, allowing some amount of concern to show. What would happen to Adrian if he lost his father so soon after losing his mother?

"No, I am fine, Ezekiel," his voice was gravelly from his coughing. He continued towards the library. I didn't bother following, knowing the earl was quite stubborn. Suddenly, I heard Adrian coughing as well.

"Master..?" I was starting to panic. Was he falling ill too? All I heard was a small groan in response. I rushed to him. "Adrian..?" I whispered.

"Shh, I have an idea," Adrian whispered, covering my mouth. I raised an eyebrow, allowing him to drag me down the hallway by my sleeve.

I woke up beside Adrian in his bedroom. He was holding me, with his chin resting on my shoulder. I didn't remember what happened the previous night, all I know was that I didn't mind it at all. I looked down at the floor to see Rain staring up at us. She leapt onto the bed, and then turned her attention to Adrian. I did the same. He was just beginning to wake.

"Adrian..?" I whispered, turning around to face him.

"Good morning, Ezekiel," Adrian murmured sleepily, opening his eyes slightly.

"Good morning… What happened last night..?" I asked hesitantly. I felt as if I was going mad.

"I'll explain later…" Adrian chuckled. "You were obviously expecting more to happen than I originally planned."

The previous night, Sebastian had repaired the window Grell had so inconsiderately shattered. Everyone in the house decided to act as if nothing bizarre had happened, and thankfully so. Ciel was giving me odd looks during breakfast as if he was contemplating something. I just tried to ignore him and focused on Adrian.

Earl Bartholomew had three coughing fits so far today. It is only 11:30 in the morning, so this is obviously problematic. The Taylor head butler was sent to fetch the doctor while Sebastian assisted Sarah and I keep up with the housework. Adrian has spent most of the day drawing, which is a brand new hobby he decided to pick up today. He's been oddly quiet today. It seems like he's been doing a lot of daydreaming. Earl Phantomhive has been trying to speak to Adrian all day, but he has been distant. My father later informed me that this was one of the rare occasions Ciel has shown any amount of concern for anyone. I am really hoping I wasn't too forceful last night…


	6. Chapter 6

My father is continuing to pressure me to find a fiance. He is even forcing me to go and meet some of the young women he wants me to marry. None of them are ever very interesting, but there was one young woman that was rather interesting. She still did not compare to someone that I already have my heart set on though. The only issue is that if I did marry them… That would be illegal. That would be illegal in every way possible… Additionally, my father would probably murder me for it too. I loathe having to restrain myself constantly, but I do not wish to die, nor do I want to put any pressure on them. We haven't spoken about things like this before, so I have no idea if they feel the same way. At the same time, it's most likely for the best if it remains this way.

The night the Earl Phantomhive and my father left, I crept up to my master's room, and knocked softly on the door. He answered quickly, ushering me in, and locking the door behind me. Adrian was a mess. His eyes were red, his hair was a chaotic disarray on top of his head, and he was deathly pale. I felt an aching in my chest as soon as I took in his appearance.

"Ezekiel, what is it?" Adrian inquired.

"Your father wants you to meet with someone else tomorrow. I overheard him with the head butler," I whispered. Adrian shook his head and covered his face with one hand. I heard him take a sharp inhale, and then decided to act. I wound my arms around the shaking hier, holding him close so he had support. My master grasped my sleeve, quietly sobbing into my shoulder. I watched helplessly, unsure of how to comfort him in such a state.

"Why can't he just leave me be? My mother just died, and he wants me to get married to someone I don't even want to marry in the first place!" Adrian cried softly.

"Shh, you don't know yet. He wants you to find a fiance, but he hasn't made any move to force you to marry. I think he believes you are being stubborn, and that a happy event like marriage would make you feel better," I attempted to soothe my master's frayed nerves. He pulled away from me violently.

"You have no idea what is going on with me, Ezekiel. You don't even know half of it! My father knows even less!" Adrian was now shaking with fury.

"How can I possibly know if you don't tell me..?" I whispered. Adrian froze. The fury was replaced by misery at the realization.

"I can't tell you… You wouldn't understand why, but I can't. Nothing good can come out of me telling you the truth," Adrian shook his head.

"Why..? Why does it have to be this way?" I inquired. My master shook his head again. "I hate this!" I shouted. "Civilization is too contradictory and narrow-minded! Everyone has to keep everything to themselves, and no one is allowed help with anything!" I snapped. Adrian flinched, trying to keep me quiet as a reminder that we cannot be heard. I trembled with anger while the heir clung to me in hopes of keeping me calm. I just cannot understand this. Everyone has to be secretive about everything, even with the people they are closest to. It makes no sense to me. In my family we could tell each other anything within reason. Clearly in society, the boundary for "within reason" comes much sooner than it did for me.

Thankfully, my master and I managed to calm down to some extent. I could tell he was still stressed, but he wasn't crying or trembling anymore, which was enough to soothe me. We had decided that we would have an easier time dispelling our distress if we were to lay down, so that's exactly what we did. Adrian once again had his head resting on my shoulder, his eyes closed and his breathing slow.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure. I'm not even sure of what exactly is happening right now," I admitted. I am not as omniscient as I like to believe.

"I have an idea as to what is going on… but I am not sure I should tell you…" Adrian murmured.

"Why not?" I asked, finding Adrian's last statement quite bizarre.

"It's extremely complicated, and time consuming to explain," my master replied half-heartedly. I was starting to get the impression that there was something he wanted to tell me, but at the same time he didn't want me to know. This, of course, frustrated me, and will continue to in the future.

I woke up early the next morning to prepare for the arrival of the next possible fiance for Adrian. It was made quite clear last night that neither of us want her coming here, but of course we both have to do as Adrian's father pleases. Times like these were the times where I loathed being a subordinate to that man, but that is another matter entirely.

When Adrian's next potential fiance arrived, I believe her name is Eleanor, things went about as they usually did. We greeted her and her parents politely, Adrian had tea with her, while I tended to their needs. The poor girl couldn't seem to be able to tell that Adrian was most certainly not interested in any of the numerous conversations they had throughout the day. Strangely enough, Adrian's disinterest brought me an unusually large amount of joy. To be quite honest, she did not seem too interested in my master either. She was supposed to stay the night, but after a brief conversation with her parents, they decided to leave a day early. Obviously, Earl Bartholomew was frustrated beyond belief, and I was no longer overcome with jealousy. I would have said I was overjoyed to avoid the need to compete with a lovely and polite young lady like Eleanor, but Adrian was scolded by his father once she left. I overheard the conversation, and apparently Adrian's father now believes Adrian is pulling off little tricks to chase the girls away.

"I can't believe him sometimes," Earl Bartholomew Taylor muttered when his son left.

"My lord," I started, quietly knocking on the door frame.

"Yes, Ezekiel?" Adrian's father muttered impatiently.

"I was there with them nearly the entire time, my lord. Lady Eleanor seemed very disinterested all the time I was there. She hardly even looked at him," I conceded, hoping not to anger the older man further.

"Alright, Ezekiel. Thank you," he sighed. I nodded politely and rushed out of his study. From there, I returned to Adrian, awaiting whatever madness that would find its way to us now.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, I sat on Adrian's bed, staring out the large windows. Adrian was laying down beside me, asleep. Every now and then I would look back at him while I was deep in thought.

"I wonder if I am becoming too human…" I whispered out loud to myself. I shrugged and let out a frustrated sigh, puzzling over the past few weeks as well as how I felt about what happened.

I've ceased sleeping in my room for the past several weeks, instead I have been sleeping beside Adrian every night since the first time he asked me to stay. I have to admit that I was and still am completely comfortable with that fact. Between sleeping next to my master, and gradually getting closer to him, it seems like he is _trying _to make advances. I don't know if I just didn't realize this, or I really did not mind. If I'm going to be honest with myself, I _hoped _that he would continue to do things like that.

Adrian stirred, and I flinched, startled. I looked over at him. He was still sleeping, thankfully. I smiled slightly, pushing his ebony hair out of his face. He smiled and murmured something incoherently. I chuckled softly, leaning closer to him. His eyes began to open, and I jerked backwards, barely stopping myself from falling off the bed. Adrian sat up and grabbed my wrist.

"What's wrong?" my master whispered softly.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd be angry with me…" I murmured. Adrian smiled, shook his head, and gingerly kissed my cheek. I blushed, smiling back at him. My smile faded once I realized something.

"Adrian… what does this mean? Is this why you're refusing every possible fiance..?" I inquired, startled. Adrian's smile faded as well.

"I'm not completely sure, but I think so. I still haven't fully sorted out my feelings...about what we have," the heir answered honestly.

"I haven't either. We should probably wait then…" I lowered my gaze, disappointed at the thought of waiting to have someone by my side.

"I would agree, but at the same time there's almost no point," Adrian pointed out. I raised an eyebrow. "We've already done some things that are, well, quite drastic," he explained. I just gazed at him, confused, since I had no idea what he meant. He shook his head dismissively and blushed at the thought of what we had done. Adrian moved the bedsheets, patting the spot on the mattress next to him. I went under the sheets, and we left it at that, falling asleep beside each other.

A few days later, the Phantomhives had once again returned, and the Earl Phantomhive was insisting that the Earl Taylor did not make his son marry until he had fully recovered from his mother's sudden death. Adrian was drawing on the balcony of his bedroom, while my father and I were once again speaking in the servants' quarters.

"Why are you suddenly wearing gloves? Whenever I saw you before you wouldn't have them," my father pointed out. I began to panic.

"Our last guests complained about me touching everything with my bare hands. I have been required to wear gloves since," I answered a little too quickly. My father swiftly removed my glove from my left hand, revealing a Faustian contract.

"You fool!" Sebastian started quietly. "Do you know what that will do? I know you have feelings for him Ezekiel, and this will not accomplish anything! In fact, this already guarantees that you will lose him!" my father criticized.

"Father… We managed to work around that… I get his father's soul when he dies, and one other of my choice…" I explained hesitantly. My father's face went from angry to astonished in mere seconds.

"I see you are using your powers to your advantage. Well done, my son," my father smiled, relaxing with relief.

My father knows all too well how fragile the heart of an angel can be.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrian's father seemed to be returning back to normal, at least for the time being. He hasn't been coughing so much anymore, nor has he felt tremendously weak for days now. I am relieved, but at the same time it worries me. I am thankful that Adrian won't have to go through the loss of his father for a while longer, but now that he has more strength, he could become violent if he gets frustrated with my master. We both know all too well that his frustration could easily escalate to rage, just by hearing him roar during business meetings when something went terribly wrong.

I once again softly knocked on my master's bedroom door and hour after his father went to bed, just like he ordered me to. Adrian opened the door and ushered me into the room. It took no time to get used to this new routine, so he always waited for me when it was time for me to arrive.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, quickly and quietly shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Yes, just a little nervous. And you?" I answered softly.

"Fine, I'm nervous too. Who wouldn't be if they were going against my father's wishes?" Adrian muttered the last part disdainfully. I nodded grimly. Adrian sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Adrian… Why did you call me over tonight so urgently?" I asked hesitantly. My master tensed instantly. He refused to make eye contact with me, but gripped my wrist tightly. Hesitantly, I entwined my fingers with his, and wrapped my other arm around his shoulders. Adrian's eyes widened in shock, and he looked up at me. I was about to shy away and apologize, but then he did something that surprised me. He smiled. I smiled back, using my thumb to rub gentle circles into the back of his shoulder. Adrian turned to face me, leaning closer so that our noses were touching. He lowered his eyes shyly.

"Ezekiel, I love you," he murmured, giving me a moment to pull away before gently pressing his lips to mine. I was startled at first. Yes, this is what I had hoped for, but I wasn't expecting my master to be so bold. I smiled, kissing back, hoping I didn't make a mistake while we kissed. Adrian pulled me closer, while I did the same to him. He pressed his lips more firmly to mine, his breath coming quicker with each passing second. To my disappointment, Adrian soon pulled away. He looked at me, clearly awaiting an answer.

"I love you too, Adrian," I smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. My master quickly pulled me into his possessive my great surprise, Adrian decided to move things forward. He cupped my jaw with his left hand, pressing his tongue against my lips. I blushed furiously, not knowing what to do. Adrian pulled away again, smiling, and shaking his head affectionately.

I stayed with Adrian again that night, once again hoping that no one in the house would notice. I loathed having to leave Adrian in the morning after we'd spend the night together, but I fear that we would be discovered if I left later. Problematic would be an understatement for the situation following such an event. So, every night we stayed together I returned to my room an hour before I was supposed to awaken.

Earl Bartholomew Taylor seemed stubbornly set on his son marrying one of the young women he forced Adrian to meet with since his mother died, especially Lady Eleanor. Unfortunately for Earl Taylor, it was made quite obvious by their behavior around each other that Lady Eleanor is not interested in Adrian, and vice versa.

"Just stop thinking about it," I muttered to myself. I had just finished getting ready for the day, and I still had an extra half hour before I had to start preparing the house for the guests tomorrow. Yet another potential fiance for Adrian was coming over. I felt envy boiling over in the pit of my stomach, and anger constricted my breath. Adrian's father did not know his own son at all, let alone even try to get to know him. Adrian is not the type to refuse something just because he is feeling stubborn. If he refuses, something is going on that leads him to refuse. Honestly, how incompetent can these earls be? I sighed, remembering the recurring dream I have been having since Lady Eleanor had come to meet my master. I began to pace as the vision came back to me in astounding clarity. A small, sleeping infant with ebony hair that resembled Adrian's in my master's arms. Whenever I saw this image I felt like something was missing from my life, but at the same time there was this despairing feeling that I could never have what was missing.

It was time. I reluctantly got up, left my room, and began to prepare for the next young woman Adrian had to meet today.

The young woman's name was Victoria. She was a complete brat. All she did the entire two hours she was here was whine about the food, complain about how Adrian was dressed, the decorations in the house, even my hair color and eyes. Even Adrian's father did not want her in the house ever again. They both agreed on postponing any thoughts on marriage plans for the time being. Adrian thrilled at the idea, giving us a chance to figure things out.

My master called me over to his room again that night. Adrian looked at me sadly when I entered.

"We should wait a while before we move forward with this," Adrian murmured. I nodded silently and looked down at the floor.

"You're right," I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ezekiel," my master put his hands on my shoulders. "I just want you to be safe."

"I understand," I bit my lip, trying to supress tears.

"If you still want to after we find a way to do this safely, please tell me," Adrian was pleading in his expression and voice. I nodded, pressing a final kiss to his lips before I left for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

"Adrian, my son, I have made my decision. You are to marry Lady Eleanor in three months time. There is no room for argument, for I think she is the best one of all the young women to marry you," Lord Bartholomew told Adrian.

"Yes, Father," Adrian complied reluctantly, lowering his gaze to the floor. Adrian's father pat his son on the back.

"Don't look so down, son. You're getting married. It's a happy occasion," the Earl Taylor insisted. Adrian shrugged and stepped away from his father's desk.

"Excuse me," he whispered coldly, leaving his father's study. Adrian's father sighed and muttered,

"What am I going to do with that boy?"

I heard everything. As soon as Adrian left I slowly followed my sulking master to his room. I deliberately waited until he had shut the door to approach, and then knock.

"Come in," I barely heard my master's nearly inaudible voice when he answered so fraily. I opened the door, shutting and locking it behind me. I wound my arms around my master to comfort him.

"It will be okay," I whispered. "We have eternity, just like you told me one night. I may not always be beside you, but if you call for me, I'll be there." Adrian held me tightly and smiled. I smiled back, closing my eyes, and rubbing small circles into his back. He made a small sound and buried his face in my shoulder. I smiled, and chuckled softly. I bit my lip, thinking. Without realizing I had stopped my thumbs motion on Adrian's back, but he most certainly took notice to it right away.

"What's wrong, Ezekiel?" he murmured, pulling away from me.

"Nothing, I just realized something, and it has been weighing on my mind to an extent," I answered honestly, not wanting to lie to my master, even though that would probably be easier.

"What is it?" Adrian gently cupped my face with his hand, hesitation visible in his eyes.

"Well, I have felt like there has been something missing between us… I later came to realize that eventually I want a whole family as well, not only one other person," I whispered.

"We could could work something out, right? There has to be a way for us to figure it out, especially since you're a hybrid," my master inquired desperately.

"I would think so," I answered softly. Adrian let out a sigh of relief, brushing his thumb over my lips for permission. I kissed his thumb, moved it away, and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled and quickly kissed back.

I remained in Adrian's room for the rest of the night, keeping everything I need for the morning close by so I could say I got up early to help Adrian get things prepared for the wedding. My master was still upset his father was requiring him to marry her, but it was easier for him knowing that I was still there for him. To be honest, I was upset as well, and quite jealous. Deep down I knew that there would never truly be a chance for us to live a normal life the way we want to. On the other hand though, I don't think that's what we want anyway. To me it seems that we want to live our lives the way we want, regardless of others, but that is irrelevant now. I helped my master arrive for Lady Eleanor to arrive once again so they could get to know each other before they married. I just hope the poor girl isn't too upset over the arranged marriage. It was quite obvious she had her eyes on someone else before meeting Adrian, but I doubt society gives her any say in the matter.

"Ezekiel?" Adrian murmured while I helped him with his new suit.

"Yes?" I answered, hugging him lightly.

"Do you think she'll be okay? I know I will because there is still a way for us without betraying her, but I'm not sure she will be alright. I may not love her, but that doesn't mean I am okay with seeing her hurt," Adrian bit his lip slightly.

"I'm not sure, I'll look into it. I have a feeling she won't be though," I sighed. Adrian looked at me sadly. I leaned my head against his. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, or mine either for that matter. It's our parents' faults," my master muttered under his breath with evident exasperation.

Unfortunately, Lady Eleanor did not take very well to the announcement of her marriage with Adrian, but that is what we expected. Adrian did admit they were on the same page, and his wish for them to have more power regarding who they were to spend the "rest of their lives with." That seemed to make her feel a bit better, knowing she was not alone, and she readily agreed with my master. Of course, Adrian's father and Lady Eleanor's parents did not acknowledge either teenagers' feelings, but that is something else all three of us expected.

Lady Eleanor finally left late that afternoon. Everything about these arranged marriages angered me, especially since this was my master being forced to marry some strange girl he hardly knew, while she doesn't want to marry him either! The Earl Phantomhive arrived with my father an hour after Lady Eleanor and her parents left, but Adrian retired extremely early, not wanting to interact with anyone at the moment. Or so he said. Adrian called me to his room anyway. As soon as I shut the door, Adrian pinned me to it, pressing his lips to mine.


	10. Chapter 10

"Adrian what on Earth are you thinking?" I shouted. "You're engaged!"

"Engaged to someone that does not love me," he muttered.

"Adrian-" I started.

"Ezekiel stop! You know it is true! She likes me as a person, but if she had a choice she would not marry me!" Adrian snapped. I flinched at my master's sudden aggressive tone, and placed a hand on my master's shoulder. Adrian sighed, holding me for a moment. "My father says we're too close for master and servant…" he muttered, pulling away from me. Annoyance was clear in his tone.

"Then tell him to fuck off," I growled. Adrian looked up at me, eyes wide with shock. Realization hit me. I was not supposed to use foul language, especially when talking about the master of the house. I was about to apologize, but Adrian laughed. That was the first time I heard him laugh genuinely for days or even weeks. I smiled to myself at the thought.

"Just when I thought you could not get any more rebellious, you surprise me by using the most vile curse i have ever heard while talking about my father," he laughed. "Go sit in the corner," my master joked.

"Fine," I faked a pout and sat in the corner, covering half of my face to give Adrian my best puppy eyes.

"Ezekiel!" he shouted. My father burst into the room. He obviously heard us and most likely got the wrong idea.

"What is- well this is not what I expected to see," he commented. I tried to hold back my laughter, still staring at my master like a lost puppy. "I will leave you to whatever it is you two are doing…" my for-once-awkward-father left and securely shut the door behind him. I shamefully fell over into a fit of giggles.

"Ezekiel get a hold of yourself! You are not a little girl!" Adrian laughed. I laughed harder at this, toppling over onto the floor.

Each passing day has been a hassle. Most of the time Ezekiel is busy helping me prepare for the wedding or sulking. This whole event is really getting to him. I understand why, but at the same time I wish I could take him away from all of it. We have had very little time to talk about anything but the wedding. I am certain that Eleanor does not want to marry me as much as I don't want to marry her. She said it herself! She is the best of all the girls my father suggested, so it was nothing personal, but I just feel we would be better off as friends. She is clearly depressed as soon as marrying me is mentioned, of course our parents are completely oblivious…

Everything was finally quieting down for the evening. The only person that was still with me was Ezekiel. He was cleaning up my study, my useless self stared at the floor. I often feel like he is the only one that has ever truly been there for me, but I know he will stand by my side until the end...

"Adrian… I am so sorry…" he sighed.

"I know you are. I am sorry too," I muttered. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone, not even Ezekiel. I still wanted his company, but silence as well. He sighed, and he was about to leave until I grabbed his wrist. Ezekiel shut the door and turned to me.

"Adrian… You are engaged… You can't…" Ezekiel protested weakly.

"She would not care at all, she does not even want to marry me," I told him. He stared at the floor. "Ezekiel..?"

"If you could choose who you married, do you know who you would pick..?" Ezekiel asked hesitantly.

"Yes," I answered, feeling my eyes begin to sting with tears. I just hoped he would not ask anything else, knowing him he probably would.

"Who is it..?" he mumbled, still blatantly refusing to make eye contact with me.


	11. Chapter 11

I stood and waited for Adrian to answer.

"I do not want to talk about this anymore. Goodnight Ezekiel," Adrian snapped, trying to keep my tears from becoming evident. I thought I heard some emphasis on my name, but I ignored it and did as my master wished. I left my master in his study, shutting the door quietly behind me. I made my way to my room, wandering down the same boring path I did every time my master dismissed me. This was happening more and more frequently now. I sighed. Things were so different only a month ago. But nothing ever lasts, does it? Even the good things that anyone would want to continue for eternity could end abruptly. The mere thought of that made me so miserable I felt chills tearing their way through me.

I sat on his bed with Rain in my lap. I had tied a feather to a string minutes ago to play with the cat, who was now fast asleep. What the cat didn't realize is that by falling asleep she had left me alone with his thoughts once again. One single thought kept returning to my mind, and every time I tried to push it away. Instead of this, I kept trying to think of a way to end the issue with Grell. Of course, once again my mind wandered to the daydream I was so desperately trying to avoid.

"My father was right to call me a fool," I sighed, scratching behind the sleeping cat's ears.

The next morning the manor awoke to a loud, shocked cry.

"My lord! Lady Eleanor has committed suicide!" the voice called.


	12. Chapter 12

"Adrian, are you not upset at all about what Eleanor did?" I sighed.

"Yes, it is a shame, she was a wonderful person. I am just happy that I do not have to leave you behind," Adrian answered.

"Adrian, answer me, please," I sighed in annoyance, snapping my fingers in front of Adrian's face. Adrian blinked, and leaned back into his chair. He was clearly startled Il sighed again, "Did you even hear a word of what I just said?"

"I-I think so…" Adrian stuttered. He could not stop staring at me.

"What did I say then?" I put on hand on Adrian's desk and leaned forward a little.

"You asked me if I was upset by what Eleanor did… If it phased me at all..?" Adrian asked quietly. I blinked in astonishment.

"You can listen and zone out at the same time..? How is that even possible!?" I gasped. Adrian muttered something quietly in return. "What?" I inquired.

"N-nothing…" Adrian muttered a tad louder. He seemed felt to be mentally chastising himself for saying whatever he did out loud.

"Adrian, I am not deaf," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Far from it," Adrian grumbled. I smirked, and poked him. I was obviously quite desperate to know what Adrian had said. Adrian gave in with a sigh.

"I said I can zone out, listen, and stare at you all at the same time," Adrian murmured. I turned away, covering the bottom half of my face, trying to stifle a giggle. Adrian sighed. He as if he messed up this time. He was most likely thinking that I think he's a pervert.

"Why me..?" I said quietly. "I would think anyone would rather look at a pile of dog shit instead of me…" I mumbled even quieter than before. Adrian tried not to laugh.

"That is the most inaccurate thing you have ever said, Ezekiel," Adrian chuckled. He forgot that I still did not know much, nor understand, society. To me, what they saw as wrong was quite frankly, petty. Adrian later told me he was very grateful that I cannot care less about those sorts of things. It made him happy to know that he did not have to lie to everyone he knew, that there was at least one person who would not mind him no matter what. Strangely enough, that "person" is me. Ironically, I'm half demon, yet more sympathetic and capable of empathy than Adrian's fellow humans seem to be.

Talk of finding Adrian a new fiance had already started that morning after Eleanor's suicide was announced. Jonathan and I had composed a letter to Eleanor's family before breakfast stating that the Taylors sent their condolences and were grieving the loss of Eleanor as well. In the middle of discussion about a new fiance, Adrian excused himself, ordering me to bring his breakfast to his study. Adrian's father sighed.

"If the boy would only accept it, this would be so much easier for him," I heard Earl Bartholomew Taylor say. Rage and frustration boiled over inside me, but I tried to keep a neutral appearance. I knew as I put my master's breakfast on a tray that it would never be that easy for Adrian. It disgusted me to no end that the Earl did not understand or even know his own son at all! Sebastian knows me better and we have been separated for about ten years! I sighed. I would never understand this society.

When I arrived at Adrian's study, I was surprised to find the door open. I stepped inside, placing the tray on his master's desk before closing and locking the door. Adrian was standing in front of me, with his back to me, staring out the window.

"You do know why I made the contract with you, correct?" Adrian asked quietly.

"I might, I don't know if that is still the case…" I was starting to get nervous. The last thing I wanted was to be rejected by Adrian. Since he was half demon and half angel, anyone that could surprise him or make him nervous should win an award. This is part of what drew me to Adrian so much. I could never fully predict my master's next action. And I love that.

"It is a long story…" Adrian murmured.

"Adrian… Is it still true..?" I inquired very softly and equally desperate. If I spoke any louder my voice would have shaken. There was a sudden drastic change of energy in the room. I tensed at this. I had never felt energy like this. Adrian turned to face him.

"I do not want to waste your time, but if you would like to know, I could sum it up into three or four words," Adrian's voice was quiet, but firm. As he spoke he kept eye contact with me. I knew there was no arguing with him, even if I wanted the whole story. Three or four words had to cut it, but Adrian was good at being blunt about things instead of beating around the bush. By this point I was anxious to the point of nausea. Adrian looked down at the floor, biting his lip. He was clearly trying to stay composed.

"Adrian..?" I murmured. I did not dare let his voice betray my anxiety. Damn my angel half.

"Can you promise me you will not be angry?" Adrian nearly whispered. I nodded stopped himself before I said anything. Adrian took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"Ezekiel… I love you..." Adrian whispered. "I really truly do… More than I could have ever imagined…" My eyes widened in shock. It wasn't just Adrian's desperation getting to him, it was true.

I looked down, blushing, with a genuine smile lighting up my eyes. Adrian could not help but smile, since this was apparently the first genuine smile he had seen from me in months.

"I...I love you too…" I smiled more, now looking up at my master. Adrian wrapped his arms around me tightly. I returned the embrace, gently kissing Adrian on the cheek. My master slightly backed out of the embrace, only to pull me in for a gentle kiss. I kissed back eagerly, clearly content with the circumstances. We stayed this way for about an hour, only separating briefly to take a quick breath. We held each other close and tight, my fingers tangled in Adrian's hair, and Adrian's arms snaking around my waist.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up lying next to my master. I looked around, realizing that I had slept in Adrian's room the previous night. So it was true? I did not just dream up everything that happened. I let out a content sigh and curled up into Adrian's side. I did not want to get up just yet. Hell, I did not want to get up ever. I was more than content with his current position. I soon heard an unfortunate noise coming from the window to the left of Adrian's bed and sat up. Adrian groaned. I, turned towards the direction of the window, leaning protectively over my master. Grell burst into the room. Adrian woke up, and shot up into a sitting position. Consequently, his sudden movement knocked me onto my side.

"Hey, whiney noble brat! What are you doing sleeping with my Ezekiel!" Grell whined.

"Actually, I think I made it quite clear that he is mine. Now you may kindly spare us both from headaches and leave," Adrian snapped. Grell pouted, staring at me.

"What?" I sighed, allowing my annoyance to show.

"I am just disappointed because I always fantasised that you would sleep nude," Grell smirked a little.

"Why do you always have to be such a nuisance towards me?" I growled. My muscles tensed, my demon half preparing for attack.

"I prefer someone that is modest, and not an obvious harlot, like yourself," Adrian told Grell calmly.

"You bastard! I could kill you for that right now!" Grell shrieked. Adrian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," I stated, much like his father would. Grell took two pairs of scissors from "his" coat (Will had taken his scythe away). I sprung onto Grell, easily disarming the shinigami, pressing one pair of scissors to his throat and the other to his hair. Adrian smirked, getting some rope that he had found laying around the house (we had planned this for the next time Grell pestered us). We began to tie Grell down. Grell put up a fight, but I was surprisingly strong for my age (I could probably snap someone's neck with my bare hands). I handed Adrian one of the pairs of scissors, and we laughed as we began to cut Grell's hair. We planned this out far too well. Grell screamed and wailed, but no one heard him through their deep sleep and thick walls (yes, Adrian's bedroom has thick walls, get over it. A guy needs his privacy). Grell eventually escaped. He went off crying to Will about the loss of most of his hair, leaving his "scythes" behind. Adrian and I fell over crying, we were laughing so hard. Revenge is sweet, especially if you're a demon, but the damage wasn't permanent. Knowing Grell, he would be over it the next time he laid eyes on my father.

Chapter Two

Adrian sat in the library of his home, reading at one of the two tables that were side by side in the center of the large room. Book shelves and a couple paintings covered the walls. I was near by, of course, dusting the shelves. Adrian had gotten to the part of the book where *Beowulf, the hero, kills the monster, Grendel, with his bare hands when he heard something fall to the floor. My master looked up from the book to see me hunched over on the floor, duster nearby, groaning.

"Ezekiel, what's wrong?" Adrian put the book down, not bothering to check if he lost his page or not.

"My back hurts so much…" I groaned. I hadn't felt this much pain in nearly a year. My eyes were flooding with tears that threatened to spill out at any moment.

"You should rest then," Adrian kneeled beside me, clearly concerned. "Where exactly does it hurt?" he asked.

"My shoulder blades…" I struggled to keep my breath steady. Adrian kissed my forehead and massaged where I told the pain was coming from. I began to cry, unable to hold back.

"Ezekiel..?" Adrian stopped what he was doing. I could feel his heart begin to race. He had _**never**_ seen me cry before.

"Don't touch it… It hurts more that way…" I tried to explain.

"Come one, let's get you to your father," Adrian said while attempting to soothe me.

We took a carriage to the Phantomhive Estate, with permission from Adrian's father. My master explained that I was in great pain and my father may know how to help me. We slowly made our way to the front door, while I was trying not to strain myself. Adrian knocked on the door, holding me up.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion!?" Ciel shouted furiously. Sebastian answered the door anyway.

"Young master, it is the Earl Taylor and his butler," Sebastian smiled a little when he saw me.

"Oh…" came Ciel's for-once-awkward reply. Sebastian lead us inside.

"What brings you here on such short notice, my lord?" Sebastian smirked. I sat down in the nearest chair. Ciel was about to make a biting remark until he noticed I was shaking.

"Ezekiel suddenly developed pain in his shoulder blades that nearly knocked him out cold," Adrian responded. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my," Sebastian sighed. My father reached towards me, only to have Adrian glaring daggers at him. "What is it, my lord? In order to help I must see what is going on," Sebastian told him. Adrian crossed his arms, mumbling a curt "if you must" under his breath. Ciel chuckled at this, a devilish smirk adorning his face.

"Protective, much?" Ciel sneered.

"At least I can put my on my own clothes, unlike you," Adrian snapped. Ciel frowned and turned away. The two nobles continued glaring at each other and making harsh remarks about the other's interactions with their butlers. This stopped once my father cleared his throat.

"It appears that growths are causing your butler's pain, my lord," Sebastian informed him.

"What?" Adrian started going pale. "Please explain further."

Chapter Three

"Yes my lord, it appears that he is growing wings," Sebastian smiled a little at me. Adrian and I both breathed a sigh of relief at the same time.

"Thank you, Sebastian, and my apologies Earl Phantomhive, for arriving without warning, we will be on our way now. My father expects me back at a certain time no matter what happens," Adrian told them. I straightened out my clothing, smiled back at my father, and left only a few paces behind my master. My back still hurt, but I was beginning to get used to the pain. At least we both knew it would go away eventually.

It was now eight o'clock. We had been home for a few hours now. Adrian had retired shortly after dinner, and I had been

excused from a week's work because of the pain. Adrian bet that the other servants were throwing a fit over this, but Adrian

and his father would have made the same decision for any of them. It was not fair to make anyone work if they were in severe

pain. Now, Adrian and I were lying in bed together. I had my head on Adrian's chest, with my hand resting over my lover's. Both

of us knew the servants would not check my room after I retired, knowing full well that I go to sleep upon entering the room (they

had found this out the hard way a few months back, I do not take kindly to being woken up). Adrian pulled me closer by my

waist. We both wound our arms tightly around each other, attempting to get closer to the other. Adrian was careful not to touch

my growing wings. He smiled, and I knew it was because of the thought of it. We soon closed our eyes, and fell asleep, not

making any movement that might make one of us further from the other.


	14. Chapter 14

I awoke in the middle of the night to excruciating pain between my shoulder blades. I bit my lip, stifling pained cries into quiet mewls. Adrian woke in an instant. By the time he woke up I was sweating and crying, my lip bleeding from holding back cries of pain. Adrian gave me a pillow to scream into, kissed my forehead, and took off my shirt to give my growing wings more room (which were currently straining against the fabric). I hugged the pillow tight, my blood and tears staining the pure white surface. Adrian rubbed my lower back, quietly trying to soothe me. My wings were slowly beginning to push out of my back. I hugged the pillow tighter, my cries of pain becoming louder despite being muffled by the pillow. Adrian sighed. He continued to try and soothe me, whispering kind words in my ear and kissing me.

Almost two hours later, I screamed into the pillow, my wings finally unfurling from my back. Adrian gently pushed me to lay on my stomach, and gently massaged my back. I moved my wings a tad to test them. I let out a sigh of relief, and moved my wings a bit more, stretching. The tension in my torso subsided. Adrian smiled. He laid down beside me. I put my head on my master's chest, allowing my wings to remain out and relaxed. Both of us closed our eyes. Adrian opened his slightly, and waited until he thought I was asleep again. He gently ran his fingers over the Prussian blue feathers at the top of the younger boy's wings, then down to the pitch black feathers in the center. Even in the dim moonlight Adrian could see the angelic white feathers at the tips of my wings. I smiled internally, attempting to appear as if I were sleeping. Soon Adrian fell asleep beside me, and I followed.

Adrian tried to keep a calm exterior. His heart nearly stopped when he had received the news.

"Son, you need time to pick yourself up after losing both your mother and your fiancee. I am sorry that I have not realized this sooner. You are to go to our family's vacation home, away from the city to relax. Take your butler with you. You will be staying for a week and leaving as soon as possible," Adrian's father had told him.

"Yes Father," he had answered. He quickly excused himself to bring the news to me, but I already knew. Adrian knew this was going to be the best week of his life, and I know he hoped I would say the same. My master found me cleaning his room.

"Ezekiel, my father wants us to leave to go to my family's vacation home as soon as possible so I may relax after all the activity of recent months. You are coming to assist me, and we will be there for a week," Adrian informed me in his most authoritative voice. The maids cleaning in the hallways outside Adrian's room heard nothing unusual, so they continued with their task. I smirked for a moment.

"Alright my lord, I will start packing then," I smiled slightly, trying not to seem too excited in order to avoid unwanted attention. Adrian nodded, smiling as well.

I finished packing in less than an hour. It was eleven o'clock in the morning and Adrian's bag was ready, waiting by the front door. I carried a small sack over my shoulder for myself after bringing my master's to the carriage.

"Ezekiel, it is going to be a week, you need to pack more," Adrian said quietly, gesturing to the sack I was carrying.

"My lord… I do not own anything except the clothes on my back and my night clothes…" I reminded him. Adrian sighed. He blushed slightly, showing that he was embarrassed.

"Bring the cat and feed her the leftovers," Adrian told me. I responded with a quick "yes my lord" and was off to get Rain.

The carriage was packed in less than five minutes. Rain sat on my lap the entire two hour trip, and the three of us fell asleep almost as soon as it started. I awoke as soon as the arrived at the Taylor's vacation home, which was a rather large stone building that was surrounded by trees, and close by to a decent sized lake. Rain jumped off my lap as soon as I had opened the carriage door. I woke my master and brought the bags to the front door. After thoroughly examining the carriage, Rain scampered up the cobblestone pathway and waited beside the bags. Adrian soon stepped out of the carriage, which hastily left and went back to the manor.

Once the trio was settled in to the Taylor's vacation home, Adrian looked over at me, biting his lip.

"Yes Adrian?" I turned to my master.

"You know how you told me you did not have much?" Adrian murmured shyly.

"Yes," I gave my lover a puzzled look.

"Well… I want to give this to you," Adrian blushed. He gingerly extended his hand towards me, opening his palm. In his palm, there was an ornate silver pendant with a blood red stone in the center, attached to a chain. "It was my mother's before she died, and since you mean a lot to me, I thought you should have it," Adrian explained.

"A-Adrian I-I can't… It was your mother's a-and…I-I don't deserve such a thing," I stuttered. My heart was pounding erratically, and I stared at Adrian, bewildered.

"Yes, you do deserve it. Hell, you deserve more! Despite your half demon blood, you are beautiful inside and out. You haven't let either side of your family take over you, and you are your own...person. Ezekiel, take it," Adrian spoke with much more confidence this time.

"T-thank you…" I was almost frozen in place. Adrian was the only person other than his parents to ever be kind to me. This was almost too much for me to handle. I knew Adrian loved me, he had told me, but I had clearly underestimated the situation. It was not a feeling that started recently, and it was not a small feeling either. Quite frankly, it explained a lot. I thought I was about to cry any second now. This whole time we could have both felt this way and had no idea until it got extremely obvious.

"Shhhh," Adrian could read the shock all over my kissed my lips gently, fastening the pendant's chain around my neck. I kissed back, letting my wings out, and wrapping them and my arms around Adrian tightly. I have never been this happy in my entire life. Not even close.

Adrian and I spent hours joking around like regular teenagers for once. The atmosphere was so much different from home, so much more relaxed, and it brought out a different side to both of us.

"Soon everyday will be like this," Adrian sighed happily, falling back onto the bed with a dull thud.

"Yes, and we will be allowed to get married without being persecuted," I said sarcastically. My eyes were stinging with tears.

"Lighten up, will you?" Adrian jokingly pushed me, and I allowed myself to land on the bed beside Adrian.

"You're all sweaty," I complained.

"You are too," Adrian retorted.

"We should do something about that," I suggested. I got up and started towards the nearest bathroom. Adrian followed and faked a pout.

"You are no fun," he fake whined, mocking Grell. I laughed, and peered into the bathroom.

"I would not say that," I started. I looked back at Adrian. "That bathtub looks like it had plenty of room for two," I informed my master confidently. Adrian stared at me. He clearly could not believe what I just said to him. I chuckled at his reaction. I grabbed my master by the arm, dragging him into the bathroom, and prepared a bath.

We ended up splashing each other and covering each other with bubbles and water instead of actually taking a bath.


	15. Chapter 15

I flinched hissing at the water Adrian splashed him with. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"What?" annoyance was clear in my voice.

"It's only water," Adrian told him.

"I know that! I just don't like being wet," I explained.

"Get used to it," I was about to protest, until Adrian pushed me into the tub. Adrian went in after me, holding me down so I could not get out of the warm water. Though he did let me raise my head out of the water.

"What was that for!?" I cried, coughing up some water. Adrian smirked.

"You have to get used to water because when I have you all to myself, you will definitely have to bathe more frequently," Adrian smirked.

"Adrian!" I gasped. "That does not mean what I think it means…" I tensed anxiously.

"I think it does," Adrian's smirked wider. I raised my arms to shield my myself from whatever Adrian was planning on doing next.

"What did I do!? Whatever it is, I did not mean it. I had no idea I did anything wrong, please explain why before you do anything…" I immediately started to panic. Realization hit Adrian.

"Shh, no no, that's not what I meant at all," Adrian whispered gently. I lowered my arms slightly. Adrian lowered my arms gently even further, kissing all over my face. I relaxed, holding Adrian tight.

"Adrian… what were you talking about a moment ago..?" I asked hesitantly. Adrian kissed my lips softly.

"Showing you how much I love you," He answered casually. I blushed, and lowered myself further into the water until it was right below my eyes. Adrian chuckled.

"We have been running around like hooligans all day," Adrian kissed my forehead. I purred.

We had just finished cleaning up the bathroom. Adrian helped me trim my messy, white hair which was dripping with water at the time. We were currently laying together in bed. Adrian on his back, with is hands behind his head, and I curled up on Adrian's chest in my cat form. Adrian gently scratched I behind my ears, and smiled when I purred while in my cat form. We fell asleep like this.

Days pass like this. Each day's routine similar to that of the previous. The only major difference was as each day went by, Adrian and I were becoming closer. Both of us were no longer shy around each other and significantly more confident. The latter is especially true for Adrian. I could finally see that I was not a fool, that I had not been asking for the impossible. Though I was still thankful for everyday that passes with Adrian still loving me, and hoping that would never change. If it did, I would know that would be the death of me. I noted that since my mother died, Sebastian had not been the same as he was before around me. I realized that it could just be that they both have gotten older, but it still bothered me a bit. I feared the day that Adrian would not want me anymore, but I knew that if it ever happened, I should let Adrian go. It would only be fair to him.

Four days into their time off, the relaxed atmosphere was shattered. Tension cracked like thunder every time we were only inches apart. As a result, we began to avoid each other. I found myself close to tears whenever I was alone, fearing that this would already be the end of the best thing I'd ever had. Only a day later the tension became desperation. Adrian sent a letter to his father asking for a few more days off because his anxiety was still unbearable. Nightfall came, and it all became too much. Adrian grabbed me by my tie, pinning me up against the wall by me wrists. Our lips met for a rough kiss, while the stars were still appearing in the night sky. Neither of us let go until we were both breathless. As the hours went by, we got closer and closer to each other, until it was impossible for anyone to be closer. We had no idea what the result would be. We had no idea how to stop it, and we had no idea that these few hours will change our lives forever.


	16. Chapter 16

When Adrian awoke the next morning something seemed amiss. He was nauseated, a tad light-headed, and very sore. He did not want to leave his bed to figure out what was going on, but something told him he had to. Reluctantly, he slowly removed himself from the warm comfort of his spot in bed beside his lover. Now with no one to hold on to, I curled up into a tight ball, while Adrian made his way to the bathroom next door. Adrian washed his face before looking into the mirror. There was a bite mark where his neck and collarbone met. His nails were now long, sharp, and pitch black. Once amber eyes flashed crimson, staring at the deathly pale reflection in the mirror. Adrian froze as he tried to process what he was seeing. His hands began to shake, and a brief but agonizing pain tore through his body.

"_Ezekiel!" _

I woke with a start at the sound of my lover's startled cry. I leapt out of bed and followed my master's voice to the nearest bathroom. I entered hastily, not bothering to knock. I froze a few steps away from my master. Adrian was suddenly a demon.

"Ezekiel… How did this happen?" Adrian whispered.

"I have no idea… I am truly sorry…" I stared at the floor. Adrian gently lifted my chin.

"Do not be sorry, it is a waste of your energy. It was going to happen eventually anyway," Adrian sighed, now regaining his composure. I grimaced a little, unable to hold eye contact. I began to sway and held on to Adrian for support. I took a deep breath.

"Go lay down, I will be fine," I told my master with an uncharacteristically firm tone. Adrian shook his head. "You need to rest, _now_," my eyes flashed blood red. Adrian nodded and went back to bed like I had ordered. He sighed for the millionth time that morning as he saw my shaky form close the bathroom door.

I quickly rinsed my mouth at the sink after throwing up, soon leaving to start breakfast and fetch a rag for Adrian. Why was have I been so sick since I woke up? Why did I suddenly hate the thought of food? Millions of questions swirled around my mind like a torrential storm. I decided to call my father once I finished tending to Adrian. I had no idea exactly how Adrian's transformation would go, I just knew it would probably be exhausting and quite painful. There was no way he could do this on his own. On top of that, since Adrian is becoming a demon, or has somehow done so over night, prior to the contract being completed, I was going to need to find a soul to give to my lover so Adrian would not get sick.


End file.
